


Unikitty fan-made collections

by YourLovableLiar



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovableLiar/pseuds/YourLovableLiar
Summary: Master frown find out Brocks birthday is all too soon, and he needs to make a plan! He enlists in the help of his arch nemisis, Unikitty.
Kudos: 1





	1. Henchmen have birthdays, too

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-made series I plan to work on! I just watched the show with my sister and we both loved it, so I decided to make a written fan series, considering all of our current characters. Since master frown is kind of good, they'll be in a better light.  
> Please watch the original series before getting into this! I dont have need for confusion!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really it aint a rickroll  
> I'm being serious.  
> Cant we just enjoy some peace and quiet?  
> Killing time with smooth tunes.  
> Really, is it that hard?  
> Of course it is, for you.  
> Love the weather today though!  
> Lol, look at the first letter of each sentence:)

* * *

The cloudy sky reigned over the city of Frown Town, raining down on its citizens and making people sad. In a home of 2 boys were said people making dinner for themselves. Master Frown was wearing a stupid pink apron Brock forced on him, making pasta sauce, as Brock was straining the noodles. 

Soon their cooking came to an end, and they sat down at the table, Frown taking off the apron and putting it lazily on his chair. They exchanged boring small talk, until Brock mentioned something that caught the Frowns attention.

"Hey, dude. I was thinking, what will be do tomorrow for my birthday tomorrow? I know we celebrated yours last year, so it totally makes sense to celebrate mine" came from the tombstone shaped boy. From right across from him, Frown nearly choked on his pasta. He coughed, looking up at his roommate. 

"Wait thats coming- *wheeze*- tomorrow? I thought it wasnt for another... I don't know, month!" He stared in disbelief. He put down his paper which he'd been reading, his attention to his roommate increaded by the double.

"Oh, yeah, like it's coming up. I thought you knew this, dude" Brock "shrugged". He didnt really have shoulders so.. yeah... 

Frown stared in disbelief, then got up.

"Where you going?" Brock asked

"I uh.. need to go do something, I'll be back" he headed for outside "See you in a little bit"

Frown quickly made his way to the door to his vehicle.

"...You're going to miss dessert, dude... I made Peach Cobbler..." Brock stared at the door, looking back at his food and continued to eat sadly.

* * *

"Its going to be super, super duper awesome! We're gonna make cake, candy, and lots of confetti!!!" The unicorn cat hybrid exclaimed, explaining her entire party to her brick friend, Richard. He nodded, barely paying any attention to her as there was a knock.

"Coming!!" Unikitty yelled out, excusing herself to run to the door. She opened it to see a panting Master Frown. "Oh whats up, Frownie? Come in!"

He thanked her, and waited for the door to be shut. 

"Listen, i have.. i request to ask of you" he started to say, looking at the floor and fiddling his non-existent fingers, or just booping his blocky hands together.

"Anything for a friend!" Unikitty replied, sitting down for her body to become a triangle.

"Do you think maybe you could... oh i don't know, make something for brock? You see, its his birthday..tomorrow! And I haven't got not even an idea on what to do for him.. and you're the expert on happiness and sweet stuff and all that.." he trailed off, his face flushed in embarrassment in asking his ex-enemy for help.

"Oooooh!!!! So you want ME to throw a party for Brock? Aww that's so sweet of you, Master Frown!! I'd love to throw a party for your friend!"

"Really?" Frown smiled, looking back at Unikitty.

"Of course!! Its your friends birthday, we should always do something for that!" She smiled her wide smile. Frown returned it, nearly wanting to hug her. He kept himself from doing it by throwing his arms in the air.

"Perfect birthday here we come!!!" Unikitty smiled, sparkles coming from her head consisting of starts and cakes.

* * *

The gloomy sun came up over Frown Town, and came the annoying sound of an alarm, waking up Brock. He turned it off, yawning and running his eyes. It was his birthday, he smiled. It slowly faded away, after realising ever since the birthday incident with Frown..

He remembered what his childhood friend said then, "I promise, we won't ever do another party again! I don't want the same thing happen to you, Brock! You're too precious to me for that to happen to you" said young Frown. 

He got ready for the day, leaving his room, before smelling the scent of.. food? Burning? Wait... BURNING?!

He rushed out of his room quickly, with a conveniently placed Fire extinguisher. "MY KITCHEEEN!" He hollered, spraying the water everywhere.

"Dude!! DUUUDE!!!" Came Master Frowns voice. Brock stopped the tool, looking at his roomate, covered in the icy water.. or whatever was in Extinguisher mix.

"Woops, sorry, dude" he said as he picked him up. He nearly laughed at the newly seen fact of Frown wearing a apron.

"You weren't supposed to be up for another hour..." Master Frown sighed. "Well, surprise.." he pointed at the slightly burnt pancakes behind him, with a stack next to it on a plate. A stick of butter and Maple syrup sat on the table. 

"You did this? For me?? Aww your so sweet, dude!" He hugged his friend, picking him up.

"Yeah yeah, eat before your pancakes get cold" he muttered. He got put down, and went to serve plates, yawning. 

"Dude, did you even get any sleep last night? You look like a crow.." Brock was a little concerned, he never heard him yawn like that. 

"No, no I'm fine. Hey, Brock, you mind us going to the Unikingdom for today? I have some stuff i need to get and someone to meet up with over there" Master frown came with the plates and syrup in hands and head. 

"Uh sure, dude. I don't mind" Brock got a fork and dug into his pancakes. They ate their breakfast in peace, before getting ready to go out. Master frown changed into a cloak, as he was previously wearing just pajamas and Brock... was just Brock. 

They got in the car, and made their way to the other side of their world, Unikingdom. The two went to various places being food places to keep Brock busy and shops that kept Frown busy. Frown kept glancing at the clocks, until it was noon.

"Alright, Brock. I guess its time.. lets go to the castle" Master frown said, paying the parking toll for 3 hours. 

"Why? Don't tell me you planned an attack on my birthday, dude!" Brock complained.

"I always tell you these things before!!" Frown jumped, negative matter popping out of his head. Brock sighed, and followed him into the castle.

Master Frown knocked twice, before trying the door. "Hello? Anyone in here?" He asked, looking around. Unikitty was behind the couch, winking at Frown, Frown returning the wink.

"Well, i guess they arent here. Guess we might as well wait for them. Come on, Brock"

"But.. we're intruding, dude! Thats not cool at all!" He groaned, being dragged by Frown.

 _"Now!"_ Came a loud whisper, before the lights were turned on.

"SURPRIISEEE!!" Came out Unikitty and the gang. Brock gasped, his eyes wide and a big smile on his face. 

"Unikitty! Guys!! Frown, you did this for me?!" Brock felt extremly happy, looking around at the party streamers, balloons, and the big banner which had been overused with glitter and tiny cut outs of Brock. In the center of the room was a gkant 3 teir cake. Surprisingly enough, Grumpy Beard was there as well as two of the doomlords, being master fear and master plague. They sat in the background, chatting amungst themselves, clearly having better things to do.

Unikitty came up to Brock and Master Frown, giving Brock a kiss on the cheek, "happy birthday, Brock! We spent the entire night getting this prepared for you!" She said with a smile, sparkle matter constantly popping out of her head.

"Aww thanks, dudes! This is the first birthday ive celebrated in 14 years!" He looked around, smiling. He admired their work completly, then went to join the others in eating snacks and playing games with Hawkodile and Puppycorn.

Master Frown went up to the other doom lords, a little sad yet wanting at elast someone to talk to.

"You were the one who threw this party together, uh? That quite dissapointing seeing you are a doom lord, Frownie face" said the plague doctor, holding a cup of tea.

"Hey, at least I'm caring for someone unlike you two. When was the last time you guys celebrated your own birthdays?" Master Frown smiled.

The two looked at eachother and sighed. "You won this one, Frown. Anyway, what's going on in Frown Town? I never see you around causing misery anymore"

"Eh, i had to get a new job since you know.. Master Doom kind of got put out of order. I'm now working as a slow food cook" Master Frown shrugged, sitting with the two.

"That's good.. at least get some job to keep your poor little apartment" Master Fear replied, getting up to get more pizza.

"So.. How are you and Master Misery, uh?" Frown teased, Plague covering his mouth, shushing him.

"I told you, we haven't been talking lately, shes not even my girlfriend!" A bluching Master Plague hissed. Master Frown just smiled, and continued to tease Plague about his crush until Fear returned, and they went back into normal conversation, Plague shushing himself and not talking.

* * *

It was getting late by then, and the gang were still chatting and having fun. They played games, gossiped(frown stayed out of it, but still listened in), opened presents and ate cake. Everyone was having fun until it was time to leave.

"Thank you guys so much for the party! I really loved being over here!" Brock said, carrying a to-do box with cake in it. The doom lords decided to go with them as they had their residency in Frown Town, too. 

They all said their goodbyes, and got into the car and drove home. Frown and Brock waved bye to the doom lords when they left the vehicle, and Frown and Brock made their way home.

"Hey, dude.. I just realised, why didn't you get me a present? Everyone else did..." Brock questioned.

"Don't worry Brock, I got you something. Just didn't want everyone else to see it" Frown replied, as they pulled up to their apartment. Once the car was parked, they got out and went into their apartment.

Brock went to the television, turning it on. Frown went to his room and dissapeared for a minute, before coming out with a big box.

"What?" Brock was confused, then opened it, to see a lot of "friendship" stuff in the box, as well as games and some pricey items. One stuck out, which was a mew gaming console.

"No way! You got this stuff.. for me?"

"Yeah. Thats why i was doing so much shopping, and i had to meet up with someone to wrap it for me" frown smiled. "Brock, you're my oldest best friend, an amazing roommate, and the best person that lives in Frown Town, I do care about you, and I personally thank you for reminding me of today, or i wouldn't have used every penny i scapped up from work, just for you" behind frown was a "savings" jar, which only had a few bills and pennies. 

"Wow.. you done this... for me? You really are the greatest roomate i could ask for! Thank you, frown" Brock hugged his roomate. "Now, You ready to try out this new console?!"

"Heck yeah, dude!" Frown smiled, and the two played games for hours, eating cake and enjoying the rest of their evening together.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Lil bros feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppycorn bas feelings for someone, and asks Dr. Fox to help him out. Unfortunately a certain cat over hears this..

Puppycorn was walking to Dr. Fox's lab, head down and a little upset. He walked through the fox-shaped door way of the labratory, to see Dr. Fox sleeping. She likely overworked too much again. As soon as puppycorn walked into the room, though, she woke up and looked at the royal sibling.

"Oh, hey Puppycorn! Nice to see you, i wasn't sleeping at all" she added, nervously. She readjusted her glasses and hopped off her chair. "What can i do for ya, Puppycorn?"

"Well.. I like someone and I really don't know how to... whats the word? Re... Redend?("Respond?" "Something like that") to them, and i really need help figuring it out. You think you can help?"

"I can help out with anything, unless its romantic, i have no say in those departments." 

"But i need help in that demotion!"( "Department!" "Sorry heha") Puppycorn cried, waving his floating arms as sparkle matternpopped out of his head, only to be cleaned by a robot assistant with a broom.

"Well sorry, Puppycorn. Im not into romance, Its just not my thing" she shrugged, turning back to her project, grabbing random things to fidget with.

Puppycorn let out a huff of more sparkle matter, to be cleaned again by the same, now angry, assistant. Puppcorn left the lab to visit someone else.

Lurking in the shadows, was Unikitty. She smiled. "So.. Little bro has a crush, huh? I gotta find out who it is!"

"Unikitty! I told you not to come into my lab today!!" Came an angry yell of Dr. Fox

"Sorry!" She flew out to leave Dr. Fox at peace.

* * *

Puppycorn was now heading over to Hawkodile. He made his way to Hawkodiles tree house, calling Hawk from the stump of the tree until he got bored and started climbing up the ladder. He opened the trapdoor to Hawkodiles home, looking around. He spotted Hawk kissing a photo of Dr. Fox

"Uhh... should i go?" Puppycorn awkwardly asked.

"OH! Uh, i didn't see you there Puppycorn!" He quickly hid the photo behind him, then returned his attention to the dog. "What can i do for you, Puppycorn?"

"Welllll i like someone and i dont know how to.. whats the word? Mail?" "Adress?" "Yeah that, uh, i cant a.. dressing it, and it makes my feel really sad"

"Upset feelings? Who hurt you? _I'll make them pay..._ " Hawk punched his own palm to mimic punching someone.

"No no not like that I mean... I really really like it and i dont know how to say it" puppycorn said, sitting into the triangle shape he and his sister wers able to do(seriously... is it a royal thing?).

"Huh.. Like a crush?" Hawk asked, grabbing a pillow for the prince, who accepted it.

"Yeah i guess? I dont know, feelings are hard to understand" Puppycorn fluffed the pillow, and went behind it to flop on it, hawk sighing at the sight, a little dissapointed at the use.

"Well, in that case, express them before they get too bad. You saw what happened to me when i didn't say anything about my crush" he recaled the giant crushing hearts, shivering from developed PTSD. 

"But how? I cant just.. TELL someone about my feelings!" Puppycorn replied, also remembering the scenario. He giggled, remembering how tiny Hawkodile got. 

Hawk sighed "well, who is it? If its someone your friends with, maybe you can talk to them about your feelings for her"

"Well, its actually–"

Unikitty came falling on top of her brother. "AHHH! I was so close to hearing it!!" She cursed herself.

"Sis? What are you doing?!" Puppycorn asked, crushed by his sister, who quickly got off of him and picked him up.

"I'm trying to find out wh– i mean, i was coming to visit Hawkodile haha we have a VERYY important meeting RIGHT NOW so if you could leave that would be great"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Unikitty cut him off, grabbing her brother and tossing him out of the treehouse.

"Um.. whats going on" Hawk asked, confused on what just happened.

"IM TRYING TO FIND OUT WHO PUPPYCORNS CRUSH IS!" Unikitty said in a overtone. She had bags under her eyes and her eye was twitching.

"A..are you okay, princess?" Hawk said, going down to her level.

"No! I havent slept and have been trying to find out who she is! I need to knoww!!!" Unikitry said, lookign outside in case Puppycorn got back up.

"Look, princess, he will tell you if you let him, he's not going to just tell you if your hiding. Take a nap, please. I don't want to see you looking like this" Hawk pet the princess's head, who calmed down.

"Yeah I'm not feeling very me right now... thanks, Hawkodile, love you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before flying out of the treehouse, leaving Hawkodile alone.

Hawkodile returned to his bed, picking up the photo of Dr. Fox before laying back and kissing the image again, a heart matter popping out.

* * *

Puppycorn continued his day, trying to get people to help him with his feelings. After a while, he quit, sitfing at the park. He watched two kids playing with a frisbee, not bothering to join in. He just felt depressed, a small blue heart, cracked, falling on his head. He picked it up, and tossed it to a now growing pile of blue hearts. 

Unikitty was flying, doing her "lalala"s as she came up to the park, only to see her little brother sad at the bench. She didnt like seeing her brother sad, and joined him. 

"Whats wrong, little bro?" She one arm hugged him.

"No one will help me with my feelings. Not even feebee" puppycorn pointed at the florist, rolling around in pink flowers, hysterically laughing.

"Well, maybe i can? I did set up the "perfect moment" for Hawkodile!"

"But even that wasnt perfect.. Theres no point, Unikitty.. i can't even get rid of these stupid hearts.." as he said that, a bigger heart hit his head, making him a little dizzy, but he tossed it too.

She thought, then said "i promise, i will help you out, even if its the last thing i do, i wont give up. You're my little bro, i would always help you, no matter what!" 

"Really?" Puppycorn kooked at his sister.

"Sure! How bad does a crush have to be?" She said, grabbing the next heart about to crush puppycorn and tossing it to the pile

"Alright!" Puppycorn said, getting up. He smiled for the first time in 10 minutes. Maybe things wont be so bad after all!

* * *

"You ready, puppycorn? Go tell her!"

"I will!!" He said, running outside. Unikitty followed him, ready to finally see who it was. 

Puppycorn started to say his rehearsed lines. "So.. i really like you and i really wanna be the best friends best friends could ever be! And i love you, red ball!"

"Red what?" Unikitty looked around Puppycorn, to see Puppycorn was confessing to a rubber ball.

"Puppycorn, we already rehearsed, what are you doing?"

"I know right! Isnt it beautiful....?"

Unikitty took a moment to put 2 and 2 together.

"Wait.. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A RUBBER BALL??!!!!" She tried to remain calm, her teeth gritted, angry matter escaping her head with ever given second.

"Yup! So pretty.... anyway im gonna to play in the trash, see ya, sis!"

Unikitty just stood there, before becoming angry kitty, and burning the ball, only for it to be completly intact. "AA- what" she stared at it. "Huh... no wonder why he likes it so much...." she poked it, and it squeaked. She smiled, her eyes shining with starts. "Wow... this is fun!" She rolled around, playing with the ball in similiar fashion to a cat.

She giggles, before a heart appeared over her head and crushed her. 

**"DR. FOOOOX"**


End file.
